


создатель.

by larasorna



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Experimental Style, Other, but probably idk so go do your job, i need their dynamic in tv show I NEED IT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Еще один шаг ближе к тому, чтобы Брюс Уэйн стал Бэтменом.





	создатель.

\- Чего ты боишься?

Юноша пропускает вопрос мимо ушей и пытается всмотреться в темноту, и хоть каким-то образом найти выход из заброшенного помещения.

По виску пробегает капля пота, и он в очередной раз проклинает свое вечернее решение выбраться из особняка и погонять очередную свору преступников. Брюс забредает на второй этаж всеми покинутого завода, уверенный, что слышал что-то подозрительное. Он двигался осторожно и тихо, как учила Кошка. Вокруг все кипело, взрывалось, бурчало и шкварчало. На большой поверхности, Уэйн видит кучу колбочек с непонятной и разноцветной жидкостью. Парень сжимает пальцами угол стола за которым прячется и пытается разглядеть бесформенную фигуру, колдующую над происходящим.

На обшарпанной белой стене впереди, медленно, с помехами появляются короткие видео с мужчиной в белом халате, что сменяют друг друга. Он будто был зрителем на кулинарном шоу, будто и вовсе не выходил из дома и смотрел как Альфред готовил очередное блюдо, название которого он не сможет запомнить. Вот только в темноте никогда не происходит ничего хорошего. Порой, когда проектор за его спиной переставал гудеть, он мог расслышать дыхание незнакомца – потусторонний звук, что был явно не из этого мира. 

Брюс все еще не видит что же это за человек, но благодаря своей, некстати появляющейся, неуклюжести, он понимает, что это даже не человек. Это неведомое существо, больше напоминающее пугало. Уэйн не стал бы сомневаться в этом, если бы не голубые глаза, в которых читалось такое же непонимание, что и в его собственных.

Юноша поворачивается назад, чтобы сменить место слежки и задевает проектор, от чего тот прерывается, а потом начинает показывать картинки с дикой природой. Брюс крепко закрывает глаза, понимая, что облажался, а затем слышит как, что-то разбивается. Должно быть одна из склянок.

Он заставляет себя открыть глаза и сжать кулаки на всякий случай. Парень неосознанно сжимает пальцы на ногах, когда видит как незнакомая фигура все еще скрывающаяся темнотой приближалась. Выхода нет. Тихо, Уэйн вдыхает носом и выдыхает ртом, но дыхание перехватывает, когда незнакомец оказывается напротив и на него падает свет проектора.

В нем не было ничего человеческого. Потертые несколько слоев рабочей одежды – в некоторых местах были зашиты. На голове мешок. Брюс выдел такие в магазинчике не далеко от особняка. В них обычно упаковывали собранный урожай. Юноша никогда не думал, что нечто такое безобидное может внушать такой ужас. Мешок-маска был порван в некоторых местах, но наверняка специально – из дырок торчали разного размера трубки, что прятались под одеждой.

Пытаясь не впадать в панику, Брюс перевел взгляд к глазам существа, которые, из-за одинакового роста, были напротив. Кожа, что виднелась в прорезях была измазана чем-то темным, но Уэйн мог видеть, пускай и в такой темноте, светлые участки вокруг глаз. Он смотрит прямо в голубые глаза напротив и понимает, что скорей всего перед ним очередной поехавший с катушек, мутант из Аркхема.

\- Кто ты? – раздается в помещении. Брюс бы описал это как «голос из ада», не больше и не меньше.

\- Никто, - отзывается Уэйн, а потом сглатывает слюну и делает шаг назад.

\- Никто? – глаза прищуриваются и существо наклоняется вперед, от чего Брюс чувствует как сердце начинает стучать еще быстрее.

Юноша не до конца понимал, что он был готов сделать в ту минуту – расплакаться или убежать. Наверное, и то и другое. По крайней мере это было лучшим вариантом, чем то, что произошло в последствии.

\- Никто, ты веришь в судьбу? – помещение снова заполняется этим измененным, казалось самим дьяволом, голосом. – Потому что я, кажется, только что поверил.

Брюс заворожено наблюдает как существо медленно отходит и часть его фигуры скрывает темнота, и между тем чувствует как во рту становится сухо. Он опускает глаза и видит сверкающие иглы в тех местах, где должны быть пальцы.

\- Чего ты боишься, Никто? – Уэйн не видит его головы, а значит и глаз, но прекрасно знает, что тот наблюдает за ним из темноты.

Если он рванет назад, то потребуется время чтобы вылезти из той дырки через которую тот забрался во внутрь. А другого выхода он и не знал, разве что только через окно. Но и окно вело в неизвестность, поэтому остается надеяться на свою искалеченную удачу.

\- Чего ты боишься? – повторяет существо и Брюс наконец-то сосредотачивается чтобы хоть как-то понимать как движется чудище в темноте.

На стене причудливо скакали зебры, но в миг на них нападает огромный лев. Уэйн засматривается на эту картину, проводя параллель между фильмом и ситуацией, в которой сам оказался.

\- Чего ты боишься? – голос звучал настойчивее, злее. Даже, если можно выразиться, нетерпеливее.

\- Но кто ты? – наконец-то у него получается выдавить из себя хоть какие-нибудь слова и при этом сделать так, чтобы его голос не так сильно дрожал.

Брюс замечает как шаги существа становятся тверже, настойчивее - отчего громче. Он слышит как оно выдыхает и даже, на секунду показалось, что усмехается.

\- Я всего лишь Пугало, - выдает существо и следующее, что замечает Уэйн это странную дымку в глазах.

У него будто все поплыло перед глазами. Слизистые оболочки начали раздражаться и Брюс резко закрывает глаза и хватается за нос и горло, а потом и вовсе падает на пол, сгибаясь пополам. Его будто душили, от чего он начал кашлять. 

После непрекращающегося кашля, когда ему показалось, что все прошло, Уэйн медленно открыл глаза. Но как только он заметил свет, исходящий от проектора, голову будто пронзили чем-то острым, а потом стали тянуть за каждую мышцу, каждое нервное окончание, за которое можно было ухватится. Все тело сковало судорогой и он, неконтролируемо, стал дергаться. Из неизведанных глубин вырывается его крик. Он не может контролировать свое тело, не может пошевелиться. Единственное, что может – двигать глазами. Карие глаза бегают от одного темного угла к следующему, пока не натыкаются на стену, на которой отображалась все еще не выключенная пленка. Летучие мыши. Много летучих мышей, ютились рядом, готовясь ко сну в какой-то пещере. Их визг отдавался в его голове вибрацией, но когда одну из мышей показали ближе, стали происходить неописуемые метаморфозы – животное стало изменять свои размеры, клыки становились больше и острее. Брюсу, казалось, будто он мог чувствовать всю остроту, ему казалось, что ему уже самому перегрызли сонную артерию. Глаза, в ужасе, широко распахнуты, и не сумев пошевелится, он закрывает веки. Закрывает так крепко, будто это поможет избавится от увиденного. Тщетно. Даже с закрытыми глазами он видит страшную пасть летучей мыши и ее безумные, отчего-то красные глаза. Лицо уже давно мокрое – от пота, слез, слюны и выделений из носа. Шея становится красной и на ней проступают вены - все из-за крика, что пытается выбраться наружу. В ушах стоит гул – коллаборация сердцебиения и визга мышей. Если он останется жить, то не скажет точно кого звал – маму, отца или Альфреда?

Глаза открываются. Брюс не помнил где был, пока не услышал шипение проектора. Это был не сон. Тело еще подрагивало, но судорога постепенно отступала. Он медленно поднимался, чувствуя давящую боль в груди. Во рту чувствовался привкус каких-то химикатов.

\- Руки за голову! – слышится позади и Уэйн выдыхает, узнавая знакомый голос одного из полицейских.

Все еще трясясь, парень поднимает руки и поворачивается лицом, кривясь, когда в глаза светит фонарик. Нос все еще раздражен распыленным газом, отчего хочется чихнуть, но самое главное это то, что все позади. Он в безопасности. Этот ужас позади. Этот страх позади. Позади. Позади?


End file.
